


What to Do When Your Mother is Banging Your English Teacher

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: Some days Judy Carmichael felt half-convinced being a single mother was one of the most exhausting things in the world. After an email about her daughter's behavior issues in English class, she was sure of it. And then there was the English teacher herself. Well, Sydney hadn't said she'd be this pretty. She did say she was gay though...





	What to Do When Your Mother is Banging Your English Teacher

Some days Judy Carmichael felt half-convinced being a single mother was one of the most exhausting things in the world. She’d been so thrilled when her daughter finally got to high school and she no longer had to have any parent-teacher conferences. Not that she didn’t take a hands-on approach to her daughter’s education, but it got exhausting sometimes.

Today, after the email about her daughter’s behavioral issues in 11th grade English, she felt fully convinced. And her daughter Sydney had been nailing the sixteen-year-old angst so well that this was the first Judy had heard of any trouble with her at all.

She’d received the email just after midday and had, regrettably, only been able to give it a quick glance before being swept up in a client’s angry demands. Such was the life of a high-profile attorney. But upon getting home, far later than she’d have liked, Judy barred Sydney from her computer and made her sit down.

“What’s this about issues in English?” Judy asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Sydney scowled and didn’t say anything, but they both knew sooner or later Judy would get an answer. Being the daughter of a successful lawyer really sucked sometimes.

“Just some kids being dicks,” Sydney said with a shrug, her scowl deepening. Judy clicked her tongue, choosing to wisely overlook her daughter’s language. Lord knew she’d said far worse within earshot about her own colleagues. “Seriously, mom. It’s nothing. I got into it with one of the idiots in my class. He shouldn’t even be in AP he’s so fucking stupid. Even the teacher doesn’t like him. It’s nothing.”

Judy didn’t believe it for a second, but decided one incident didn’t warrant having to intervene at the expense of her daughter’s dignity just yet.

“Fine, what do you want me to do then? I can’t just ignore your teacher’s email,” Judy said, smirking slightly at the look of surprise that crossed Sydney’s face. Of course, she quickly reverted back to her sullen glower, moodily telling her mom just to say she’d talked to her and it wouldn’t happen again.

Which seemed reasonable enough to Judy. She’d all but forgotten the small blip in the norm until three weeks later she got a second email. And this time she couldn’t ignore it. So, for once, when Sydney got home from her after school activities, her mother was waiting.

“I thought you said it wasn’t going to happen again,” Judy said, standing at her full impressive height. She’d not even taken off her heels yet. Sydney glared up at her mother, slumping over to the kitchen table. Technically she’d only told her mom to tell her the teacher that, not that she’d actually make any effort. Which was definitely not the thing to say to a lawyer mother. “Living room. Now.”

Reluctantly, Sydney shuffled over to the couch, flopping onto the cushions. Her mother took a seat across from her in the armchair. She crossed her legs, back ramrod straight as she waited for Sydney to break.

“Ugh, fine. I might have gotten into another argument with the dick from before. He started it though.” Sydney cringed, regretting her words immediately as Judy scoffed incredulously.

“Oh, that’s a fine defense,” she said sarcastically. “Shall I use it in court? ‘Oh, your Honor it’s okay because the other guy started it.’ Jesus, Sydney. The email said you got into a fight. A fucking fight in the middle of English. In what world is that even feasible? Now, I want your side of this story right now or I’ll withhold any and all internet privileges until I get it.”

“It’s not a big deal!” Sydney protested, sitting up in a panic. “C’mon, mom. It was just some stupid thing. We were having a debate and he stood up and came at me. I just reacted, y’know? What would you have done if some big dude stood up and started walking at you in the middle of court?”

Judy knew without a doubt that, had a man came at her she would have gladly swung at him. But there was no use telling her daughter that and proving the teenager’s point. Instead, she just exhaled heavily, running a hand through her hair.

“Is this the only class you have with this boy?” Judy asked, trying to understand why her daughter was getting into physical altercations with boys. That thought scared her to death. Particularly given the circumstances.

Sydney shook her head, giving a half-hearted shrug. She saw the kid all the time, actually, but most of the other classes weren’t conducive to heated debates. Not like AP Comp, at any rate. At that Judy sighed, wondering just what kind of teacher facilitated environments that debates could get so out of hand.

“You don’t act out in any other class, Sydney,” Judy said. “In all your time at school, this is the first time you’ve ever had any trouble. So, what I want to know is what about this class that makes you act this way? Who is this teacher of yours anyway. I’ve heard about just about everyone except her.”

“She’s such a bitch,” Sydney said, suddenly far more eager to talk now that she got a chance to complain about something. “Like a total know-it-all. Everyone says so. She’s like not nice at all. Uh, not like she’s malicious or anything but like, not anyone I’d want to talk to if I had an issue or whatever. But like, she’s always trying to get us to have discussions about the books we’re reading, and it’s so stupid.”

“Her email also mentioned you’re not reading the books,” Judy said, waiting to hear her daughter’s excuse for that. “Now that I just don’t get. You’ve always loved reading, so why not read these?” Sydney huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Cuz they’re shit books! Like, they’re all fucking depressing and stuff. Last year we read like Shakespeare and stuff, and that’s no picnic, but it’s expected right? But like all the books are about either rape or dead parents or some other morbid topic.” At that, Judy flinched, the subject still sore. “It got old real fast, so I stopped reading. Anyways, we were talking about like the benefits of gay parents, so I had some stuff to say. Obviously. But this kid made some gross comment so I came for him.”

“What?” She vaguely remembered the email saying how the other kid had said something offensive, but she’d admittedly not read it quite as thoroughly as she probably should have. It had really been rather lengthy. “And your teacher just let that happen? I’m going to the school.”

“Jesus, mom, no!” Sydney stared at her in a panic. “Like, yeah Miss. Prinya is a bitch, but she’s not some bigot. She looked like she was two seconds from popping the kid too. But I got to him first. It’s not her fault, even if she is whatever. I mean, I guess she’s not the _worst_ …”

“She wants me to come in to have a talk with her, Sydney. I’m not okay with you almost punching kids in a classroom, even if they are miserable pieces of shit. And why haven’t I heard anything from the principal?”

“Cuz the fucking kid is the principal’s son,” Sydney said peevishly. Judy pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course he was. Fantastic. No wonder the teacher…Miss. Prinya was it?... wanted to meet with her personally rather than involve the boy’s father. “Ugh, you’re not gonna go are you? She’s like so anti-bureaucracy. She’s gonna hate you and like probably take it out on me. And it’s like not gonna help because the principal fucking practices nepotism.” How her daughter managed to sound like such a teenager, saying ‘like’ after every word, but still managed to sneak in nepotism was beyond her.

Judy folded her arms. She _was_ most certainly going to go have a chat with Miss, Prinya, thank you very much. And the two of them were going to get to the bottom of this issue once and for all. Judy did not want this to become a regular occurrence.

Sydney snickered suddenly. Which prompted Judy to demand just what, pray tell, was so damn amusing. Her daughter just shrugged, still smirking. Only, her mom may have been a great lawyer and everything, but even she might not have been able to handle Miss. Prinya. Judy scoffed in amusement. She didn’t know what kind of woman this Miss. Prinya was, but given her track record of making grown men shake in their boots, she liked her chances.

“But if it makes you feel better,” Judy said, more amused now than irritated. “Why don’t you tell me about her to prepare me.”

Sydney thought about it, finally nodding. “She’s like this oxymoron. When she first started working at the school everyone underestimated her because she’s so tiny. Like, yeah, Mrs. Olson and Mrs. Lake are petite and all, but Miss. Prinya’s _tiny_. Anyway, within a week everyone knew she meant business. It’s like she was an attorney once because she’s always got an answer for everything, and the questions she asks are ridiculously hard.  Oh, and she’s like so gay.”

“Sydney, you of all people should know we don’t use ‘gay’ as a-”

“No, I mean like she’s literally gay. Obviously. A total lesbian. Everyone says so. I mean, she’s not married, has no boyfriend, and like has a rainbow flag on her desk,” Sydney said, ticking her fingers off like a checklist. Judy rolled her eyes. She’d hoped she’d raised a daughter who didn’t listen to rumors or stereotypes. But Sydney continued on and said, “she’s got short fingernails, wears pants, has a cat… C’mon, mom. I’m just playing. Everyone knows she’s a lesbian because she says so herself, not because of her fingernails.”

Judy glared at her daughter, but couldn’t help but smirk slightly. She nodded in satisfaction, getting up to start dinner. Someone around here had to use the kitchen every once in a while.

Setting up a meeting with Sydney’s teacher proved harder than Judy expected. The school day technically ended at 2:30, and most extracurriculars were over by four. Given her job, Judy rarely, if ever, got home before seven, though officially she could have gone home around 5:30, having been at the office well before seven.

But Miss. Prinya had been accommodating enough, and they set up a meeting for six on Friday, three days away. Privately, Judy had felt somewhat guilty about infringing on this poor teacher’s weekend. But it couldn’t be helped; the deposition on Thursday was taking up her every moment.

She’d tried to talk to Sydney one more time about the incident, and it hadn’t gone well at all. Judy would have liked to believe all of Sydney’s surly attitude came from general teenaged hormonal angst, but she knew she was just deluding herself.

It had been six years since her other mother walked away. Six years since Judy’s wife decided they were all better off if she left. At the time, Judy had been just as angry and devastated as her daughter. The separation, thank god, had been relatively clean. Granted, given that she was a lawyer probably helped, and Celie hadn’t wanted any money or custody.

The separation had completely blindsided both Sydney and Judy. Now, now Judy could be honest with herself. She’d been so caught up in her work that she knew she’d neglected her wife over the years. And Celie hadn’t been in a good mental state back then. Now Judy understood that Celie had left them _because_ she loved them, not because she stopped. She’d moved on, slowly and painfully, but moved on nonetheless. Judy wasn’t so sure Sydney had. And their argument that morning just proved it.

Raising a mixed-race child as a white woman was hard. Judy knew her daughter would face problems she herself never had to. She knew that Sydney, as a black girl, didn’t get the leisure of being able to do or say certain things without their being racially based repercussions. But when she’d tried to bring that up that morning, warning Sydney that she couldn’t afford to lose her temper as a biracial girl in America, Sydney had snapped that she fucking knew that, and that Judy didn’t know anything about living black in America when she was white as fucking paper. And that her other mother did.

It cut Judy deeply. That Sydney was still clearly so upset about her other mother but hadn’t wanted to discuss it with her mother. That Sydney was _right_. Judy had no idea what it was like to be a young woman of color, and how could she possibly raise her daughter in the best way possible when she couldn’t relate or empathize or…

 

She was a mess all day long. When at last she got up to leave at an officially sanctioned time, Judy was almost relieved. Ignoring the astounded looks of her colleagues, she collected her things and was out the door in record time. Normally one of the last ones to leave, Judy felt a bit of a thrill at breaking the status quo. And after the morning she’d had, any tiny spark of joy was appreciated.

Judy briefly considered changing when she caught sight of herself in the rearview mirror. She was wearing what Sydney referred to as her battle clothes. Dark red hair pinned up, heels bringing her already impressive height even further up, pantsuit perfectly laundered, red lipstick bringing a slash of color to her white face. She certainly looked intimidating. Perhaps too intimidating for a meeting with her daughter’s English teacher. After all, Miss. Prinya wasn’t on trial.

But not wanting to go home and possibly get into another argument with her daughter, Judy instead drove straight to the school. Though it was late, the building was open for some sport game or something so she had no trouble getting in.

A small group of boys loitering in the gym lobby all stared gobsmacked at her. Inwardly, Judy rolled her eyes. She knew their gazes were all locked solely on her modest cleavage. Not that there was much of anything to look at, but even so. Boys. Utterly predictable.

“Could any of you tell me where I might find Miss. Prinya’s classroom?” She asked, pretending not to notice their salivating stares. The boy who was clearly the alpha of this little posse volunteered to escort her there personally, but she instantly shot him down, giving him a withering stare.

Gulping, the boy pointed to his left, giving her some directions before pulling his friends back into the loud gymnasium. Judy chose not to think about how she was most definitely going to be masturbation fodder for at least one of them later that night. She felt sickened at the very thought, but put it aside.

The lights in the long hallways lit up as she walked underneath them, but when she got to the hall where the boy said Miss. Prinya’s classroom was, all of the rooms looked dark and empty. She strode down the hall, heels echoing loudly in the deserted corridors, until she reached the number the teacher had provided in the email. When she poked her head in, the lights stayed off.

Judy was just beginning to think she’d somehow either mixed up the days, walked into the wrong part of the school, or – in her more dramatic thoughts – that she was about to be sucked into some B-rated horror movie when a voice in the darkness told her to flick the switch on her left.

She was ashamed to say she jumped about a mile in the air and let out a rather undignified yelp. When she turned on the light, she saw a tiny woman, nearly hidden behind a large bookshelf and several stacks of books.

Miss. Prinya stood, smoothing down her slacks. Sydney hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d said the teacher was small. Feeling a bit like a giant next to her, Judy cleared her throat and stiffly introduced herself.

“Judy Carmichael. Sydney’s mother,” she said, holding out her hand and hoping the other woman wouldn’t comment on her momentary lapse in composure. Miss. Prinya took it. She had a light grip compared to Judy’s crushing one. Used to shaking hands with old men who did nothing but underestimate her, the taller woman had gotten used to nearly breaking bones so when Miss. Prinya winced, she hastily apologized.

“Not a problem,” Miss. Prinya said, flexing her fingers. “Prija Prinya. Please, sit.” She gestured to a tall stool next to the immaculately organized desk. Judy blinked at the name, but quickly recovered, taking a seat on the narrow stool. She smoothed her skirt nearly over her knees.

Miss. Prinya sat down in her vacated seat only to click her tongue in dismay as she looked up, taking in the height difference their seats put them at.

“Perhaps not,” she said dryly. And, Judy watched curiously as the smaller woman easily dragged one of the heavy student’s desks close, gesturing for Judy to sit. The lawyer resented having to sit in a school desk like some misbehaving student, but saw the logic of not sitting so high above an already tiny woman.

“Thank you for meeting with me at this time,” Judy said, settling uncomfortably. “I know you probably want to get started on your weekend.”

“It’s no trouble,” Miss. Prinya said smoothly, opening a file folder. Judy appreciated the English teacher’s promptness, and though it had been a solid five years since she’d had to meet with any of Sydney’s teachers, Miss. Prinya made it easy.

From what Sydney had told her, Judy expected Miss. Prinya to be on par with some of the people she’d gone toe-to-toe with in court. She’d come personally prepared with several arguments and suggestions, but there was just something about Miss. Prinya that caused Judy to throw all of that away.

To her later embarrassment, she found herself spilling her entire mess of a life’s story. How Celie left, and Sydney was still resentful and maybe the books had been a triggering point for her, and she had such a hard time trying to relate to her biracial daughter because they were always going to experience the world differently. Only after Judy paused to take a breath did she realize she’d been talking this poor woman’s ear off for over an hour and Miss. Prinya hadn’t once tried to stop her, diplomatically interjecting at all the right moments.

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry,” Judy said, blushing. That in itself should have been a warning sign. When she’d been younger, Judy had a tendency to turn red as a tomato at the barest hint of anything out of the norm. Since becoming a lawyer, she’d successfully managed to curb that unfortunate trait. Her one weakness? Pretty women. And yes, Miss. Prinya was _very_ pretty.

Which was her excuse for herself later when she reflected on her rash decision to blurt out what came next. “Let me buy you a drink to apologize. God knows I could use one.” She blushed even hotter as soon at the words left her mouth. Of course this exhausted and irritated teacher didn’t want to go to some bar with the mother of a student.

But to her surprise, Miss. Prinya tilted her head, considering it. Then, with a small nod, she said, “sure. Why not? I’ll follow you then?” Judy tried, she really did, to keep from smiling broadly, but evidently Miss. Prinya’s amused expression said she’d failed spectacularly.

Drinking in a dark bar with someone who was decidedly a stranger should have been more awkward than it really was. Particularly considering that Miss. Prinya herself seemed entirely out of place sitting at a bar of any kind. That the bartender had carded her, a woman clearly…well clearly at least over twenty-one hadn’t done much to put her at ease.

But Miss. Prinya was a really good listener. Like a really good listener. And maybe it was an effect of her working with teenagers all the time, but she had fantastic insights and advice to offer. It was…nice. Talking to someone other than work people or a sixteen-year-old daughter who, more often than not, wanted nothing to do with her was nice.

She admittedly drank quite a bit more than the smaller woman, which contributed to her loose tongue. And it might have been her wishful imagination, but Judy was somewhat certain that Miss. Prinya had been flirting with her. Just a little. Maybe. After embarrassingly being too drunk to drive and having to accept Miss. Prinya’s offer to take her home, Judy asked if maybe they’d like to do it again some time. Just to be sure.

“I’ll let you know,” Miss. Prinya said cryptically, helping Judy unlock her door. “Are you alright to be left here, Ms. Carmichael?” Judy nodded, struggling to pull herself together. And with a last smile, Miss. Prinya was gone.

Some of the details of the night before were fuzzy for the hungover woman, but Judy remembered enough of their conversations that she felt confident she could talk to her daughter about everything.

The two spent the weekend together, finally addressing some of the issues that had been six years coming all thanks to the advice of a woman who hardly knew either of them. And for the first time in far too long, mother and daughter were able to relate.

Judy was so overjoyed at this moment of progress that she impulsively sent out an email, asking Miss. Prinya if she wanted to go out for drinks so she could properly thank her. And Miss. Prinya said yes.

Soon enough, Judy realized she considered Prija Prinya her best friend. They’d moved to a first name basis some weeks ago, and Prija was the only person Judy liked spending time with outside her daughter or the occasional work relationship. And she never would have dreamed of going out to some hole-in-the-wall Thai place with any of her co-workers.

So, it was only natural, Judy thought, when she realized Prija had feelings for her. Which, of course, didn’t mean she’d simply nodded knowingly and moved on. No, Judy had understandably panicked. How hadn’t she realized it before? Prija always knew what she needed. A painkiller, a few crackers when she hadn’t eaten all day, an ear to bitch to. She gazed lovingly at Judy when she though the other woman wasn’t looking. Well, perhaps ‘lovingly’ was a bit of an exaggeration. Perhaps resigned longing would have been more appropriate. She was always willing to talk to Judy long into the night even when she knew they both had early mornings.

It took Judy Carmichael a hell of a lot longer to realize her own feelings. And honestly, Judy didn’t know how that could have been possible. She’d acknowledged Prija was an attractive woman from almost the moment she’d met her. That she herself was attracted to her took several more months of close friendship.

And of course, it all came to light when Judy impulsively offered to put Prija up for one weekend while the condo next to hers was fumigated because of a rodent issue. Prija had mentioned it casually over Frida drinks which had long since become the norm – since Sydney decided she’d rather spend her Friday nights with friends than at home, Judy had a bit of free time before a grueling weekend at the firm – and Judy had offered without thinking.

“Oh,” Prija had said, looking startled at the very idea. “That’s very kind of you, but I wouldn’t want to impose or make things awkward. I’m still not entirely sure that your daughter thinks very highly of me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Judy had said, and she suspected Prija thought she was just saying that to make her feel less hesitant. Either way, in the end she’d agreed, and the two women headed back to Judy’s an hour later.

Sydney was laying upside down on the couch when they got back. She glanced up and nearly fell over when she saw her English teacher hovering awkwardly near the front door, suitcase in hand.

“You’re back earlier than usual,” Sydney said, flipping right-side up again. She’d known her mom and her English teacher were thick at thieves these days, but she hadn’t thought it extended to sleepovers. Grown women didn’t have sleepovers. She folded her arms, waiting for an explanation, and Judy couldn’t help but feel they’d somehow reversed roles that night.

She, as nonchalantly as she could manage, explained the situation and said that she’d offered Prija a place to stay for a few nights.

“That is if you’re okay with this,” Prija instantly cut in, looking far too anxious in Sydney’s opinion. “I know it’s probably uncomfortable, and obviously this is your home and I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Sydney said, rather maturely Judy was proud to say. “You and mom okay to share a bed though? This couch is seriously uncomfortable, also, uh, I kinda might’ve spilled some juice on one of the cushions anyway…” Sydney squirmed, looking at her mother guiltily. Judy sighed heavily, noticing the stained cushion sitting on the kitchen table.

“Looks like we’re bunking together,” Judy said without missing a beat. She glanced over at Prija just once as she led the other woman to her bedroom. Her face was closed off, no trace of panic nor excitement. No trace of anything. Which was how Judy knew Prija was trying to work out just how she’d be able to survive the night. “Sorry, I should have asked if you were comfortable with this.”

“It’s a big bed,” Prija said simply. Which answered nothing and everything. But Judy just nodded, and after riffling through her drawers for her least provocative nightgown she ducked into the bathroom.

Her heart raced and Judy didn’t know why. She told herself it was just because it had been six years since she’d shared a bed. She told herself it was just because she thought maybe Prija would try something. Lies. All lies she knew. Prija Prinya was not the type of woman to ever make the first move. She’d have rather flung herself off a cliff than put herself out there, and would have considered coming onto Judy in her bed the ultimate betrayal.

She took her time, putting off the inevitable for as long as possible. God, maybe she should stay in Sydney’s room. No, her daughter would absolutely throw her out. Not to mention give her strange looks that were far too suspicious for a teenager. No, Judy was a grown woman who could do this. She casually walked out, resisting the urge to tug on the hem of her shorts.

Prija jumped slightly. She’d barely moved in the fifteen minutes Judy had been in the bathroom but as soon as Judy came out, she slipped past with a soft thanks.

It was late so Judy didn’t feel like it was too strange to get into bed immediately. Surely Prija wouldn’t assume she was avoiding any awkwardness. God, Judy had to get a grip on herself. It was just a few nights. Just a favor between friends. Just…

Prija tiptoed back into the bedroom, looking as relaxed as Judy had ever seen her. The taller woman’s jaw dropped when she saw Prija had let her hair down completely, the long strands almost brushing the backs of her knees.

“Wow,” Judy said before she could stop herself. She thought of her own messy bun self-consciously. Prija smiled slightly, brushing her hair behind her ear as she looked away. She looked even tinier without shoes, Judy realized. Tinier still without her fashionable jackets or earrings.

“Thank you for this again,” Prija said, carefully climbing into bed. She perched herself on the very edge, waving away Judy’s concern. With a roll of her eyes, Judy reached over, wrapping an arm around Prija’s small hips and pulling her closer. The other woman gasped, but didn’t resist, smiling slightly.

“I’ve got to be at the office early tomorrow,” Judy said, stifling a yawn. “Make yourself at home while I’m gone. And don’t feel like you have to spend the day out and about. I trust you here and maybe you can even get Sydney to do her homework early for once.” She settled into the soft mattress, already half-asleep.

Judy hadn’t shared a bed in six years so she figured she could be forgiven when, the next morning, she woke up to find herself curled around Prija, clinging to her tightly. It didn’t make it any less embarrassing when she realized Prija was already awake and clearly trying to figure out how to get herself out of this situation. Blushing hotly, Judy recoiled, snagging Prija’s hair on the retreat.

“Oh, um, sorry,” she said lamely, disentangling herself from the sheets. She glanced at the clock, wincing. Well, she had to be up anyway so she may as well get out of bed.

Prija stretched a bit like a cat, waving off Judy’s mortified apology so casually and unconcernedly that Judy had a brief moment of doubt about how much she was certain Prija liked her. Could it have been she’d completely misinterpreted the longing looks and constant helpfulness?

Just before she closed the bathroom door, Judy looked back. She saw Prija hugging herself with the most adorable little smile on her face that almost immediately turned into a look of despair. No, Judy thought. She hadn’t been wrong after all.

It had taken Judy a long time to realize she had feelings for her best friend. But if asked, she’d have easily been able to recount the first moment she knew. She’d been held up at the office on that Saturday and didn’t get home until nearly eight. Not wanting to be conspicuous, Judy had snuck in the back door unobserved and was able to stay in the shadows for just a little while. Enough time to see Prija, barefoot with her hair back in a low ponytail, at her stove stir-frying, and Sydney diligently doing her English homework at the table. It was so domestic, so heartwarming, that it took Judy’s breath away.

The moment she found herself wishing she could come home to this every night, that was the moment she realized she was a little bit in love with Prija Prinya, her best friend and her daughter’s English teacher. And that she was so very fucked.

“That smells amazing,” Judy said, announcing her presence. She placed a kiss on her daughter’s head, tapping the obnoxiously large headphones pointedly. Sydney scowled, but tossed them onto the table and continued to type out her essay. Prija looked over her shoulder, smiling as she plated out three meals. Judy beamed back, surprised at how much she enjoyed it when Prija flushed ever so slightly and looked away.

Neither woman noticed Sydney watching them in the reflection of her laptop, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She finished her meal in record time and even put her place in the dishwasher before disappearing into her room for the night, no doubt to not work on that essay and instead play games with her friends.

Judy insisted on cleaning up though Prija protested hotly. But Judy’s house, Judy’s rules. And Prija had been kind enough to cook so it was only fair.

As she loaded the dishwasher, Judy debated what she should do with this new revelation. She’d never once been a timid woman. If she had, she wouldn’t have lasted two seconds in the courtroom. And despite Celie’s confidence and sensuality, it had been Judy who asked her out. Judy knew she could have dropped hints left and right, but nothing short of writing her feelings on Prija’s chalkboard would have got the message through. So, instead Judy decided she wanted to take the bull by the horns.

She liked Prija. Prija liked her. There was no question there. In fact, the only thing holding her back was Sydney. Sydney, Judy knew without a doubt, would always come first. She was her entire world. And god, Judy grimaced just thinking about how dating her daughter’s teacher would sound to a teenager. Not only that, but Judy hadn’t dated since Celie left. Hadn’t even expressed an interest in anyone in six years. And though remaining celibate all this time had been…challenging, Judy just didn’t have time for casual flings when she had a daughter and a career to worry about. But Prija…Prija wouldn’t be a casual fling. And it _had_ been six years.

“Now that the child’s in bed would you care for a drink?” Judy asked, bending over a little more than necessary to riffle through the liquor cabinet.

“Just one,” Prija said after a long pause where Judy was certain she’d been staring at her posterior. Judy straightened up, holding a bottle of Jack. She grabbed two glasses and jerked her head, indicating that she should retire to the bedroom.

“Since the couch is still missing a cushion,” she explained. “Mind if I change in here?” Prija’s head snapped up at that, but she nodded wordlessly.

And okay, maybe Judy was coming on a tad bit strong, but she’d never been accused of being a subtle woman. So if she had to strip down to her underwear, so be it. She kept talking as she stripped, turning her back so she didn’t seem too strange. And if Priya’s responses were slower than usual, Judy couldn’t blame her.

“So, um, Prija,” Judy said, turning. She’d slipped into a red nightie that was a complete one-eighty from the previous night.

“Hm?” Prija said absently, suddenly very interested in the bottle’s label. She poured two generous glasses, drinking faster than usual.

“I-” Judy paused. Suddenly, when the moment was upon her, she felt her nerves flair up. Embarrassed at her own hesitation, Judy cleared her throat, tossing her hair she’d elected to keep down that night. Prija stared. “Prija, dear. I wanted to ask…that is, I know you have feelings for me.” She heard Prija’s sharp little intake of breath and saw her deer-in-headlights look and continued on before she gave the poor woman a panic attack. “Don’t worry, Prija. I realized that I have feelings for you too. And I have for some time. So I was wondering. Dinner? Friday? Same time…uh, different place?”

“As in…a date?” Prija asked carefully, as though she might have misinterpreted. Judy nodded, smirking. She crawled onto the bed, seductively biting her lip. Rather than looking sufficiently aroused like Judy intended, Prija started giggling in a most uncharacteristic move. Huffing, Judy dropped her act, glaring at the laughing woman peevishly.

“I was _trying_ to be enticing,” Judy said defensively. “The least you could do is pretend to look aroused.”

“I’m sorry,” Prija said, stifling her laughter. “It _was_ very sexy, love. But darling, I think we may have been dating for longer than we realize. There’s no need for over-the-top stalking actions when you’re already dressed so deliciously. But, ah, perhaps we take this slow? After all, Sydney is just next door.”

“You’re right,” Judy said, comfortably crawling under the covers. “And I know it’s probably a little early for the talk, but you should know that my daughter will always come first no matter what. And once we figure this out, I’m going to need to tell her. I don’t know if that puts you in an awkward position, being her teacher, but…”

“We’re figure it all out,” Prija said softly, and she reached out her hand. Judy squeezed it gently. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Yes, they’d figure it out indeed.

 

Dating Prija Prinya, Judy found, wasn’t altogether different from just being her best friend. Their Friday night standing dates were…well, Judy didn’t want to call them ‘more’ or ‘better’ than when it had been strictly platonic because those had been wonderful. But thought little truly changed outwardly, Judy knew everything was different inside now.

She noticed little things. Things that Prija didn’t necessarily do before. She was a little more timid yet somehow in another league of flirting. She’d always been able to drill right through Judy’s tough attorney exterior to make her blush, and if anything, now that Prija got to make little innuendos and place gentle kisses on Judy’s cheek when no one was looking, she’d only gotten better.

Judy adored Prija. She absolutely adored her. Which was why she just couldn’t understand why she didn’t want to tell Sydney. Sydney was the most important person in her life, bar none. She deserved to know her mother was dating. Prija had only breeched the subject twice and both times Judy had demurred. Telling Sydney made everything real, and Judy just wasn’t sure she was ready for that. Prija deserved better, Judy sometimes thought. Someone other than a single mother who was married to her work and would never put Prija first or even second.

But Prija didn’t mind. She let Judy set the pace and didn’t get irritated when the other woman kept things at a snail’s pace. She understood.

Judy had a plan, though. Sydney was spending the night at a friend’s house, leaving Judy and Prija to have the house to themselves. She’d cooked a mediocre attempt at Thai food, set out a few electronic candles, and even put on mood music.

“If you’ve changed your mind, that’s okay,” Judy said, handing Prija a glass of champagne. Prija shook her head, giving Judy a kiss before smoothly disappearing into the bedroom to put aside her overnight bag.

The conversation was stilled that night as they both picked at their food, practically vibrating with anticipation.

“I brought dessert,” Prija said, glancing up. “Unless you’d rather we save it for later?”

“Oh, god yes,” Judy said, shoving aside their plates and pulling Prija into the bedroom.

They hurriedly undressed, suddenly much more interested in speeding up their previous snail speed.

“Shall we see if I’ve lost any of my talents in six years?” Judy said huskily, hovering over Prija who lay on her back. Prija smirked, swiftly flipping them over. Judy gasped, letting out a soft giggle. And to both of their delight, Judy hadn’t lost anything at all.

Judy woke up wonderfully sore and content. She rolled onto her side, coming face to face with a dozing Prija. “Morning,” she said roughly, her voice even lower than usual. Prija made a small noise of acknowledgment, wiping the smudges off of her glasses. She’d fallen asleep with them on, as usual.

Blinking several times to focus, Prija turned to gaze lovingly at Judy. Slowly, languidly, she sat up, letting the blankets drop to her lap. Judy bit her lip, eyes straying downward of their own accord.

She’d just reached out to pull Prija back down when the door burst open and Sydney loudly said, “mom, have you seen my- oh my god!” Three things happened after that.

Prija and Judy both sprung into action, bedsheets immediately pulled up to their chins as they stared at Judy’s daughter in horror. Judy could feel Prija retreating to the edge of the bed, far away from her student’s mother, and she longed to pull her back but dared not move an inch. Sydney’s expression of mortified horror quickly turned livid.

“What the fuck?!” She all but shouted. “Oh my god, what the fuck?! Jesus Christ, mom, you’re fucking my teacher? When the hell were you gonna tell me about this? Is this what you’ve been doing every Friday? Fucking Prinya? That’s so fucked up. Jesus, Prinya, you- ugh!” Sydney sneered at them, feeling white hot rage at having caught her mother in bed with her teacher. Not just anger, but betrayal.

“How the fuck could you do this to mom?” Sydney demanded. Prija flickered her eyes up from where they’d been locked on the floor. But Sydney wasn’t looking at her. Judy inhaled sharply, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

“Sydney,” she said quietly, plaintively. “Sydney, I-”

“No, you shut up!” Sydney yelled. Both women flinched. “How the fuck could you do this to mom? You’re still fucking married to her, you bitch!”

“Sydney,” Judy said again, her voice breaking. “Sydney, I- it’s not that I- Celie’s been gone for six years, sweetie.”

“She’s coming back,” Sydney insisted tearfully. “She promised! It’s only until she gets better. How could you do this to her? Don’t you love her? I know you do. Hey, Prinya, you know my mom keeps her ring in that box by her bed? You know you’re just some slut to her, right? You’re fucking nothing!”

“That is enough,” Judy said angrily, keeping her voice level. She futilely swiped at the tear running down her face. “Sydney, you have no right to say-”

“And you had no right cheating on mom!” Sydney yelled back. “I _hate_ you! I wish it was you who left instead of mom. I hate you and I never wanna talk to you again!” That did it. Judy broke. With an anguished wail, she dissolved into tears as Sydney stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her hard enough to shake the house.

Prija couldn’t breathe. She felt cold, awful, guilty. Next to her, Judy buried her face in her hands, nearly choking on her own sobs. Feeling empty, Prija hurriedly dressed. The humiliation of being caught by a student, the shock of being screamed at. It was too much.

“I should go,” Prija said quietly, putting on her boots with shaking hands. Judy stared at her, vision blurry through her tears. “Can I- should I talk to her? Or…or can I do anything?”

“Just go,” Judy said bitterly. “I think we should stop this. Just- just get out.” Prija bit at her lip to keep it from wobbling. She hesitantly reached for the other woman only for Judy to recoil as though burned. “I said go! I have to find my daughter!” So, Prija nodded and grabbing her bag, she fled. And if she had to pull over on the way home because she was crying so hard she couldn’t see, well, it was her own problem.

Judy found Sydney angrily crying and throwing rocks in the little patch of woods out back. Still crying, she begged and pleaded with her daughter to forgive her. Tried to explain that she hadn’t kept Sydney in the dark to hurt her. Very little had the power to devastate Judy Carmichael, and her daughter screaming that she hated her was one of them. That Sydney, unmoved and still furious, stormed away into the house did little to lessen her mother’s agony.

Sydney came first. Sydney would always come first. Which was why Judy knew she had to end things with Prija. Nothing and no one, not Prija, not herself, would ever take precedent. And that’s how it had to be. And if three women cried themselves to sleep all that weekend, well, that’s how it had to be.

With the infallible stubbornness of a true teenager, Sydney had still refused to talk to her mother even once in three weeks. Judy had tried everything. She started coming home as early as she could, cooking Sydney’s favorite dinners, trying to entice her with movies or shopping. And when that didn’t work, she took away computer and phone privileges, made her stay home on weekends. Nothing worked.

 

At school, nothing changed. At least, no one but Sydney noticed. To any casual onlooker, Prinya didn’t treat Sydney any differently than she’d always done. Didn’t call on her any more or less than usual, and was just as much of a caustic bitch in general as always. And sure, she let a few things slide here and there, but nothing major. Still, something was off. It took Sydney a few weeks to understand just what was different, but when it finally dawned on her, she kicked herself for not realizing it sooner.

Prinya wouldn’t look her in the eye. Not even once. Every time she turned to call on her or look in her general direction she always kept her gaze somewhere over Sydney’s shoulder. At first, the bitter teenager thought it was probably just because of some lingering humiliating at being seen naked by a student. But then, just once, when their eyes accidently met and Prinya visibly flinched, Sydney got it. Her eyes.

Everything about Sydney Carmichael-Curtis was reminiscent of her mother. Her biological mother, Celie. From her skin to her hair to her nose, she looked so much like her.  Everything except her eyes. No, her eyes were entirely her other mother Judy’s. Well, not really because, y’know…genetics. The sperm donor’s eyes had been blue. Sydney had seen a photo of him once, so she knew that’s where she got the blue eyes from. But his had been pale and kind of cloudy. Not like her mom’s really pretty and striking ones that looked almost like her daughter’s.

It must have been that that kept Prinya from being able to look at her. It gave Sydney a brief spark of glee that quickly fizzled out and turned to anger. How dare this bitch – because Sydney was sorta regretting calling her a slut – be such a coward? Glowering, Sydney flipped over her latest failure of a test with a low groan.

“Everyone with a failing grade has to set up a time to meet with me by the end of the week,” Miss. Prinya said as the students all hurriedly packed up, anxious to end their school day. Sydney was first out the door.

She waited until the last possible moment to finally face the music. Taking the last appointment available, Sydney slunk into the mostly empty classroom just in time to see Prinya hurriedly stuff something into her desk.

“What is that?” She demanded, feeling a surge of anger. She pointed to the bit of fabric caught in the drawer. “I believe that belongs to my mother. Give it back.” She saw Prinya take a steadying breath, but the teacher opened the drawer with a false casualty that made Sydney even more irritated, if possible.

“Of course, my apologies,” Prinya said, reluctantly relinquishing the scarf. She looked just wounded enough for Sydney to roll her eyes, but didn’t raise her head.

“Ugh, get over yourself,” Sydney said before she could think better of it. “Like, just because you’re alone and pathetic again doesn’t mean you can keep looking at me like I kicked your puppy or something. Like, move on already! It’s not like you cared anyway.”

Prinya’s head snapped up, eyes blazing. And for the first time in almost a month, she looked at Sydney. The teenager squirmed slightly, uncomfortable.

“How dare you?” Prinya spoke in barely above a whisper. Sydney flinched. “I am well within my rights to be upset and hurt by what has happened. And as for caring…I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Sydney. But I don’t exactly have many friends. And your mother was more than just a romantic partner. She’s…she _was_ my friend.” Prinya crossed her arms over her midriff, looking pained.  “And maybe one day you’ll be as pathetically lonely as I am and find you’ve put all your emotional eggs in one basket. And maybe you won’t be so quick to say, ‘get over it’ when the basket gets taken away.”

She turned her gaze to Sydney’s test. “Your grade is abysmal. Fix it. Now, get out of my classroom.” Sydney opened her mouth to respond, but when she saw the mistiness of Prinya’s eyes, and her slightly trembling shoulders she turned tail and ran.

Sydney finally skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairwell. She felt wrong. And okay, walking in on her mom and Miss. Prinya doing…that…was seriously wrong enough but Sydney had been mostly blinded by anger. Listening to her mother sob herself to sleep almost every night was also really wrong, but once again: anger. Seeing Miss. Prinya, a woman Sydney thought of as completely heartless and unflappable, near tears because of what she said…now that was really, _really_ , wrong.

It had been over four weeks. Maybe, Sydney thought with a guilty wince, it was time to actually talk to her mother again. It was a long walk home; plenty of time to rehearse what she was going to say. When Sydney thought of all the horrible things she’d said she felt like hiding her face away in her room forever. She knew she had to apologize, but she’d inherited her mothers’ pride. Both of them.

Her mom expected her home over an hour ago. Given how in recent weeks Sydney had been staying away a lot, she hadn’t panicked as much as she did those first few times. Sydney paused by her front door and watched her mom stare listlessly at a glass of wine in front of her on the table. There were two plates growing cold too. Her mom looked tired. Sydney had never, being a teenager, thought of her mom as particularly young or spry, but she’d never realized how old her mom could look.

“Sorry I’m late,” Sydney said quietly, opening the door. Judy Carmichael looked up with a heartbreakingly hopeful expression on her face. Sydney blinked, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat. “I’m sorry.” She said again, voice breaking slightly. And before Judy knew what was happening, her daughter flew into her arms, hugging her tightly.

Instinctively, Judy clutched her daughter to her, beginning to cry herself. It was a start, she thought fiercely. A small start, but they were going to be okay.

 

Prija Prinya stared down at the floor. Down at the shards of glass that had shattered and scattered, and down at the puddle of water slowly seeping into the tile cracks. She stared down at the mess for a long time, blinking furiously. She was not going to break down over a glass of spilled water. She was not going to- damnit.

It was Friday night. And like it had been for the past month and a half, Prija had nowhere to go and no one to be with. She’d compulsively cleaned the house earlier in an effort to keep herself busy. All her papers and tests were already graded and entered into the school’s portal. She’d prepped food for the weekend, and put on a load of laundry.

In a way the spilled water was a blessing. Sniffing, she hastily wiped away her tears and bent down to grab the larger shards. The tiny woman barely flinched when a bit of glass cut into her hand. She’d just tossed the pieces into the trash and was carefully cleaning the floor with a damp paper towel when a knock nearly made her fall into the small pile she’d accumulated.

Prija glanced down at herself; no bra coupled with a flimsy camisole, ratty cotton pants, hair hastily wrapped around itself to stay up. Well, Mrs. Martin from next door would just have to deal. Honestly, this was the fourth time this week the woman needed sugar or eggs or baking soda.

But when she opened the door she came face to…well, not exactly face…with Judy Carmichael and her daughter.

“Oh,” she said simply, stepping back. Sydney glanced at her shyly, looking remarkably guilty. Since their minor encounter two weeks ago, they’d barely spoken.

“We both came to beg your forgiveness,” Judy said nervously. Her eyes flickered to the small mess on the kitchen floor. Suddenly she felt far less confident about this trip than she’d been five minutes ago. “I’m sorry, I should have called first. Or at all. I’m sorry, we can leave if this isn’t a good time…or if you don’t want to see us which we wouldn’t blame you at all.”

“Oh, um, no, it’s okay,” Prija said, unable to muster the energy to be her usual eloquent self. “Please, come in. Um, can I get either of you anything. Oh, be careful. Maybe don’t go into the kitchen until I vacuum.”

Judy glanced around, conscious that this was the first time she was seeing where Prija lived. It was…clean. There wasn’t much of anything in the small condo. Hardly any furniture, hardly any personal affects or decorations. It looked as though Prija could have just moved in had Judy not known better. 

“I’m so sorry, Miss. Prinya,” Sydney said earnestly, perching herself in an armchair. “Really, I am! I said some horrible things. I- I didn’t say anything true at all! Please, can you ever forgive me?”

Prija crossed her arms over her chest, conscious of her haphazard state. She gave Sydney a weak smile. “It’s alright, Sydney. I’ve already forgiven you. Both of you. I understand, and I don’t begrudge either of you anymore. You said it first thing, Judy. Sydney comes first.”

“Yes, she does,” Judy agreed quietly. She hesitantly reached out, taking Prija’s hand in hers and wiping at the beads of blood with a tissue. “But you matter too. More than I thought possible. Prija, I really like you. And Sydney and I talked for a long time. I- I’ll always love Celie. But…but I could easily love you too. If you’ll let me. And I know after the way we’ve both treated you it’s probably out of the question…”

“Okay,” Prija said. Both mother and daughter responded with mirroring expressions of shock. Prija merely shrugged, smiling slightly. “I’m willing to try. At least I know what I’ll be getting into. Um, I realize it’s an awkward position to put you in, Sydney. I- you needn’t worry about me ever replacing the wonderful mother you have or the mother I’m certain you’d much rather have than me. I- I’m not sure if you’ve picked this up, but I am decidedly not good around young people. I, um, I’m not sure what you’d like me to be, but I’ll do my best.”

“Be good to my mom, yeah?” Sydney offered, touched at Prija’s words but too proud to say. “And, uh, like maybe never let me walk in on you two again? Like ever?” She looked meaningfully at her mother and Prija, both of whom flushed slightly.

“Deal,” they both said, glancing at each other shyly.

“Alright, cool,” Sydney said, springing up. She grabbed the car keys from her mom and sailed towards the door with a smug, “don’t come back too early tomorrow!” And she left, leaving her mother and Prija to stare incredulously after her.

Finally, Judy shyly turned back to Prija. “So…can I buy you a drink?” Prija smiled. Yes, yes she most certainly could.


End file.
